


hot coffee, coming through!

by Phoenix_Allura (Artemis_Autumn_Marie)



Series: Nix's Thominho Week 2018 [6]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Asexual Thomas (Maze Runner), But he is, F/F, Fluff, Hurt Thomas (Maze Runner), Insecure Thomas (Maze Runner), M/M, Shy Thomas (Maze Runner), Thominho Week, Thominho Week 2018, just a whole lot of fluff, not that it's mentioned or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Autumn_Marie/pseuds/Phoenix_Allura
Summary: Day Six of Thominho Week: Modern AU. I went with a meet-ugly coffee shop college AU, which is a bit of a mouthful, I know. Thomas is the barista, Minho the college student whose friend made him go get coffee cause he clearly wasn't studying.





	hot coffee, coming through!

Minho slammed his hands on the table. The cracked, stained, old table. The one he was using to revise for his exams. Exams that were a month and a half away.  
"Minho, go get us some bloody coffee," Newt told him. "Take a breather and calm down." Minho nodded. There was a new café just down the road, and they had the best coffee names.  
"Two I'm studying for Finals, please, one with cinnamon for Minho and one with cinnamon, nutmeg, and a double shot for Newt."  
"I'll have those out for you as soon as I can. The single barista looked at the line- Minho was the only person right now- and then at the unfinished orders.  
"You might want to take a seat." They said with a strained smile. Minho nodded and went to a corner seat, logging into the WiFi. He texted Newt and scrolled through Pinterest for a while. When he looked up, the barista was soothing upset customers and preparing drinks as fast as humanly possible. Minho spied the one with his name on it in big letters; it was fifth in line, Newt's six. He went back to his phone, trying to ignore the middle-aged guy berating the very person making his drink. The barista just smiled and handed him his drink. Minho, seeing that the man had stopped, turned back to his phone.

Thomas hated this. No one else had shown up for their shift, so he was left here alone with angry customers and half a dozen drinks to make. Well, at least he got all the tip money this way. He was bringing the cute guy's- Minho's- drinks over to him when one customer, one he'd thought he'd dealt with, stepped in front of him.  
"Excuse me, sir, I'm trying to get this gentleman his drinks."

Minho looked up when the barista spoke bear him. They were only a few feet away, accosted by the same man as before.  
"Sir, I need you to step aside." Minho stood up. The man moved, knocking the barista's shoulders forward as he passed behind them. They tripped, and, unable to catch themself, fell to the ground hard, the drinks spilling and spraying over Minho. He hissed; the coffee was hot, but not enough to burn. That was another thing he liked about this place.  
"I'm so sorry about that-" The barista kept talking. Minho helped them off the ground and noted the bruises forming on their wrist.  
"Hey, calm down, it's fine. I think you hurt your wrist pretty badly for it be bruising like that." Minho looked at their name tag. "Thomas, it's fine. You're hurt."  
"I've- I've got finish these drinks."  
"I'm the only one left, Thomas." The other customers had left, even, leaving good tips in the jar. "It's fine." Thomas still insisted, and made the drinks over again, wrist looking worse. Minho left the price of both drinks in the tip jar and paid half price for the drinks, at Thomas's insistence.  
"Call your boss," Minho told Thomas. "Let them know what happened and that they need to get at least three employees in here now." Thomas obeyed. When he ended the call, Minho grabbed the tip jar and emptied it.  
"You're taking all of this with you and we're leaving." Thomas closed the shop and Minho stuck a note on the door that said 'Employee injured, others will be here soon.'  
"My roommate is a med student, he'll take a look at your arm." Minho held the tray with the coffee in one hand and guided Thomas to their dorm with the other.  
"Newt!" He called, letting go of Thomas only to open the door. "I brought the coffee and-"  
"And a cute guy. It's the middle of the day, Minho." Newt sounded amused. "What's up with his arm, though?"  
"That's why I brought him. A customer shoved him, he fell pretty hard and as you can see, his arm is bruised badly."  
"And what about you?" Newt raised an eyebrow at him.  
"I just need to shower and change my clothes, I didn't get hurt."  
"Go do that." Minho, with one last glance at Thomas, did so.

"You're Thomas, right? From my psych class?" Newt asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Well, let me see your arm." Newt requested, and Thomas held it out. Newt took it gently.  
"With all the bruising, I think it's fractured. The blood clots, the swelling... How much pain are you in? Scale of one to ten. One is minimal, five is distraction, ten is you are unable to move."  
"Eight."  
"Then it's fractured. We should take you in. When Minho gets out of the shower, we'll take you. For now, let's put some ice on it. I don't want to give you any painkillers- they'll have something stronger and we don't want to mix them." Newt guided Thomas by his good arm, looking concerned by how Thomas was acting. Of course, some of it was from pain- and Newt had to know that- but Newt had also seen Thomas stick his hand in a vat of hot wax for five seconds and barely have any visible reaction. Thomas didn't want to know what Newt was thinking. Thomas glanced at the notes on the table, next to the coffee. He should also be studying for finals, but he needed the money he got from working. He couldn't afford a hospital visit.  
"How much do you have in tips?" Newt asked, looking at the money Thomas didn't realize he'd been holding so tightly. He counted it out slowly. It was well over a hundred dollars. He suspected customers had given him more because he'd gotten hurt.  
"I'd say two fifty, give or take." Sometimes if they were busy that day they had that much, but it was always split five ways.  
"That will cover most of your visit if you have insurance." Thomas nodded. He and his sister were still on their mother's insurance- until they were twenty-five, anyway.  
"What's the diagnosis, doc?" Minho asked, toweling his hair dry.  
"Fracture," Newt said grimly. "We're taking him in."  
"You really don't have to," Thomas said quietly. "I don't want to impose."  
"You're not imposing when we offer, Tommy," Newt said. "Besides, Minho here has had a crush on you since I showed him your picture three weeks ago." Thomas expected Minho to deny it, but instead, he nodded sagely.  
"It's true."  
"You had to look at my name tag to know my name." Thomas protested.  
"In the face of such beauty-" Minho began.  
"He didn't know your name. I refused to tell him." Newt cut him off. "I was afraid he'd profess his love for you in a public place and put you both in a bad position."  
"He knew what I looked like, he could have done that anyway," Thomas said.  
"But he wouldn't dare, not without knowing your name. That would just make him look like a creep. Now let's get you fixed up." They escorted him to the research hospital on campus. It was the middle of the day, and Newt knew a couple of the doctors, so they didn't have to wait long.

Minho watched as Newt and Thomas spoke with the doctor. Newt, at least, knew what he was doing to an extent, and it seemed Thomas did too. When Thomas had bruise cream and his wrist in a splint, paired with a sling- the doctor had looked at the severe bruising and said a cast would be too harsh for a few days. Thomas had smiled and picked out a color anyway.  
"Minho, I've got to bring these to Dr. Jazlyn."  
Newt said.  
"She's our anatomy professor," Thomas told Minho, leaning against him as he jumped off the table.  
"Take care of Thomas, the pain meds are making him a bit loopy," Newt added as he walked out with the doctor.  
"Alright, Thomas, I don't know where your dorm is, so we're going back to mine," Minho told him. Thomas didn't protest, just leaned on Minho more.  
"Do you want a piggyback ride?" Minho asked.  
"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes," Thomas said.  
"Alright, jump on." Minho hadn't known anyone before who'd gotten so loopy from pain meds this quickly. It was kinda cute, actually. Thomas was lighter than Minho expected. He got Thomas back to the dorm and settled on the couch with a movie.

When Newt come back, he laughed quietly when he saw that Thomas was tucked into a ball with Minho curled around him, the T.V. still going. He went into the kitchen and made lunch before waking them- after taking a picture, of course. If only they knew.

"Thanks for making lunch, Newt," Thomas said.  
"It's no problem, Thomas, you don't eat enough as it is. And neither Minho or I have been lately." They were eating on the couch because the table was covered in papers.  
"I've got to go observe Dr. Jazlyn," Newt said. Thomas took a deep breath. He'd been in pain and working and then loopy the last times he'd been alone with Minho. What if they wouldn't get along now?  
"I won't be back for a while. Thomas, I could walk you to your dorm if you want." Thomas shook his head.  
"My dorm's on the other side of campus."  
"Well, stay here for the night then," Minho suggested. "You can sleep in my room, I'll take the couch." It wasn't even late afternoon, but okay.  
"Tommy will never go for that, Minho, he'll insist he take the couch," Newt chuckled. "Well, I'll leave the two of you to figure it out." Newt left.  
"We have some board games we could play," Minho said.  
"That sounds fun." Minho went to get them and Thomas took care of the lunch clean up. Newt had only just gotten back- surely he didn't really have to leave right away? They played a few rounds of cribbage and a game of Monopoly, which took up the afternoon.  
"Do you want to go to a movie or something?" Minho asked. "Like, as a date?"  
"I- I don't have any other clothes. And we just met."  
"Newt's about your size. You can borrow something of his. And I know we just met, but I didn't mean today. I meant later on. Maybe next week?" Thomas nodded.  
"That sounds good," Thomas said. He hadn't dated in high school, preferring to go to dances with his twin sister and his friends, and focus on school. "I have to warn you that I know nothing about dating, though."  
"That's okay; I've never been on a date either," Minho told him. "Do you wanna play another game? We have Catan somewhere."  
"Catan is so much fun, but it's long." He had played it with his family often growing up. "Let's do it." With both them looking, it only took ten minutes to find the game. When Newt got home, at nine that night, he found them still playing- they were on their third game.  
"Did you two have fun while I was gone?" Newt asked, clearly amused.  
"You should join us after this game is done, Newt. It's fun, and Thomas is great competition."  
"Have you eaten anything since I left?" Newt asked. The sheepish look Minho and Thomas shared was answer enough.  
"I'll make dinner while you finish, then I'll join you while we eat," Newt said. "I can't believe you two, forgetting to eat, honestly."

Thomas tugged on his cast- he was a week away from getting it off- though he knew he wasn't supposed to. He considered calling Newt again but decided against it. Gally was here, after all.  
"You look fine, Thomas, cast and all. I promise I won't follow you on this date or anything." His roommate said. "Minho was super excited when you agreed to go on a date with him. Newt and I told him things about you for a while, and he always asked after you."  
"Even though he didn't know my name?" Thomas asked.  
"The picture Newt showed him is one of you as a kid, not now. Minho already knew who you were. Newt was just saving face. Now go, or I will follow you."  
"Don't." Thomas sighed. "Minho said you've threatened him five times just this week and told me he's glad I have such protective friends."  
"It's your third date, Thomas, I have to scare him now. You know our friend group's preferred order: First date, second date if that goes well, meeting the friends if that goes well, and then the threatening begins."  
"Why meet the friends after the second date, though? No one ever told me."  
"Brenda and Teresa went on their second date two months after their first one, and Harriet and Sonya waited nearly a year to go on an official second date. It's not my fault you and Minho waited three weeks between each date." Thomas stuck his tongue out at him and left. He was excited to know if Minho had passed his classes this semester; if he had, they had the entire summer to themselves. Well, themselves and a few pesky, nosy, overprotective friends, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you all think? For those who have read all of my fanfiction for Thominho Week, have I stayed pretty much in character all week? Kudos and please comment. I love knowing what you think. 
> 
> I would say see you tomorrow, but my Free Choice fic is going to be multichapter, and while I'm working on the first chapter right now, I do have other things I have to do, unfortunate as it is. 
> 
> See you soon,  
> Phoenix


End file.
